


April Fools (Chunkrat,Winston,Reaper)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, Fat belly, Feeding, Gen, Gut Rubs, Junkrat - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Winston - Freeform, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Fat Junkrat, Reaper, and Winston all get together to hang out and maybe have some chow, but someone interrupts their meeting and now they all have to eat what could be their last fatty food before being put on a strict diet and exercise, or so they think.





	April Fools (Chunkrat,Winston,Reaper)

Happy April fools day! Hope you enjoy it! It would be the worst prank if rat said he didn’t want to gain anymore. I’d stuff him until he’d take it back. ;)

————————-

Winston had not seen his pals in quite awhile. Reaper had been busy trying out a new ‘diet’ and Junkrat had been swamped with work. Today was an exception though, everyone was available and we’re gonna meet up at Winston’s house, as usual and binge.

Chunky monkey- anyone wanna come over and eat?? I got donuts and shakes?

Reaper of burgers- I guess I can have a cheat day

FatRat- sure mates! Better bring extra donuts because I haven’t eaten in hours!

It was rare for the three to text and not have spelling errors, as their sausage link dinners made it hard to type. Anyways about thirty minutes later, two transport vehicles dropped off Junkrat and Reaper.

It was quite a cold day for the spring, so cold in fact that even Junkrat wore a shirt. Of course it had to be one of Winston’s hand me downs that read ‘Donut judge my diet’. It was too small for the fat Junker, it was skin tight and rode up a bit too but Junkrat still wore it. He also had his skin tight shorts as well but they were looking more like short shorts. It wasn’t surprising that Junkrat was still cold.

Reaper had a similar outfit that he always wore. But instead of shorts he wore sweatpants and he replaced his slippers with sneakers. His hood was up and the zipper on his hoodie was as well, but that was like Junkrats shirt and rode up to reveal a sliver of his tan belly. Winston didn’t need to worry though, all of the fat that he had on him was enough to keep him warm. Unfortunately that heat still remained in the hot summer and Winston always seemed to sweat, his fur getting soaked in sweat.

Grodd noticed Junkrats shirt, “nice shirt James, looks good on you.”

Junkrat thanked him, “I wouldn’t wear it if I didn’t think it’d look good on me!” Junkrat patted his gut.

Grodd brought the two to Winston and gave them chairs to sit on. Reaper had no problems with his chair but the legs on Junkrats chairs creaked and he had a gut feeling they wouldn’t hold up. Winston hadn’t needed a chair as it was impossible for him to sit.

Winston greeted them, “Hey guys! Long time no see eh?”

Reaper agreed, “it has *urp* been awhile but uh... where are the donuts?”

Winston replied, “I sent out Grodd to get them now, hopefully the restocked for the day because I ordered lots of treats for us today.” Winston gleamed, excites at the thought of all the food he was going to eat.

“Good.” Junkrat said, “I haven’t eaten second breakfast!”

Reaper looked at Junkrat, “Second breakfast?”

Junkrat nodded, “yep! I’m on a new diet where I have to have two main meals a day and three in between each main meal. So between breakfast and lunch would be three brunch foods at 8, 9, and 10 o’clock.”

Winston chimed in, “that’s the spirit! I remember when I was in that diet, I was pretty close to your size by then actually. Glad your smart with your foods. I’m hoping your eating more than you burn?”

“Of course!” Junkrat replied, “I usually wake on me mattress, eat and work, the only time I get up is for meetings, bathroom breaks, showers, and hanging out. But when I do havta move I usually bring a bag of chips or cookies”. Junkrats belly had been doing some serious growing lately, his clothes were getting smaller by the day and his belly was getting closer and closer to touching the ground. That would pin Junkrat to the ground, his legs unable to lift the weight in Junkrats massive gut. Winston was surprised that shirt hadn’t ripped already.

Winston nodded in approval, “Good, keep that up and when your able to, make that diet grow more. You can do it.”

Junkrat grinned, proudly rubbing his gut.

“I’m on a completely different diet then yours heh.” Reaper said, “I’ve actually been trying to eat healthier.

Winston looked as if he were going to throw up, “why would you do that to your poor body?”

Reaper sighed, “its not like I want to get rid of this flab, it’s just i want more muscle than fat. Sort of like your friend Jamie.”

Junkrat nodded, “I can get roadie to help ya if you want? Anything for a pal.”

Reaper answered, “maybe, that’d be nice though”

Junkrat laughed, “I wear the shirt for a reason mate”

The three talked caught up with each other until Grodd arrived with the deserts, but something was off. Another set of foot steps could be heard. The three didn’t notice until that person entered the room with them.

Grodd entered the room, “Hey guys, I came back and this lady was at the front door saying she knew you two” Grodd said, implying to Junkrat and Winston.

Junkrat was surprised to see her, “Angie? Whatta you doing heya?” The Junker asked.

Mercy answered, “I came to double check everything was alright when you didn’t show up for breakfast, Athena told me you were here.”

“Oh ok, well I’m just with Winston and Reaps, we’re gonna eat some chow and I’ll be back a lil later.” Junkrat responded.

This would have been completely fine if not for the fact that Mercy hadn’t seen Winston since he first retired, only then did he have a small little pot belly that poked out of his shirts. She knew the peanut butter would catch up to him eventually, but not at this size.

“Umm.. greetings Angela said akwardly, rubbing the back of his neck folds.

“Hey...Winston” Mercy greeted back, “it’s been awhile since I’ve last seen you.

“It has been. Sorry for not talking to you in awhile, things have been... different” Winston said.

Mercy coughed, “I’m going to acknowledge the elephant in the room. What happened to you? Last I saw you, you could still easily go from place to place but now your just more belly than ape.”

Winston chuckled, “awhile ago, My partner Grodd, noticed I had gained a little weight and ya know, at first I was against it but after awhile I liked the feeling and just became obsessed over it. Now it’s all I could really think about heh”

“Oh... ok.” Mercy said, turning her attention from Winston to Junkrat and Reaper.

“I had noticed you weren’t on the field a lot, now I know why.” Mercy said to Reaper.

Reaper responded, “it’s not like I want to gain! It just happened, I’m trying to lose it though!” Reaper was completely embarrassed when Mercy was the state he was in. Her archenemy has gained a hundred pounds and wore incredibly small clothes and was eating donuts with two other fatties. He was glad he had the mask pulled all the way down this time, he was blushing and his face showed extreme distress.

Mercy took this all in, not talking for a moment. Just looking in awe at the three in the room, studying them before she asked, “may I touch?”

The three nodded, and Mercy approached Winston, putting one of her hands on his belly and pushing it, the feeling around it. She was getting to know how it felt in her hands and how big it was, almost all in his gigantic stomach. She was astonished that he had gained so much weight, so much that his belly lifted his legs in the air and he was just a giant ball of pure fat. She also did similar things to Junkrat and Reaper. Reapers felt hard and looked really round. Junkrat looked round and hard but also felt and looked extremely squishy and soft as well. Junkrats gut was fat bigger than reapers but not as big as Winston. Junkrat was so big in fact that his was getting close to touching the ground.

A thought suddenly popped up in her head, she don’t know why she thought of this but since it was April first she was going to pull a trick on them. Mainly because Winston hadn’t talked to her in a long time, Junkrat didn’t notify anyone of his location, and because Reaper was still technically the enemy, “even though I’m not some of your work associates I think it is time for you all to go on a diet. But this meal will be your last to feast on fatty foods, so after this you will be strictly observed and put on a diet with healthy food and a consistent exercise schedule. Am I clear? Good, I need to do some work”. And with that, Mercy left.

Junkrat and Winston were frantic, “What?! I don’t think she c-can do that? Can she? I don’t want to lose this well earned gut!” Winston shrieked, grabbing onto his rolls and sweat form in his brow.

Junkrat nervously rocked back and forth in his chair, which squeaked and groaned from pressure, “she was f-fine with it before?did hoggy do somethin? I d-don’t wanna lose it! I love it!”

Reaper was actually somewhat relieved, glad he was given a chance to get on a good diet and exercise regimen.

Winston nervously asked Grodd, “love? Can you get as much d-donuts as you possibly can? Some in strawberry and sprinkles and others in peanut butter?”

Grodd agreed and left for more donuts. Junkrat and Winston agreed that they were gonna go out fat and so they did. They planned on eating every last donut that sat in front of them and give each other one last belly rub. Grodd arrived with a lot more boxes of donuts, 20 more to be exact, making the total boxes of donuts 40.

Winston raised a peanut butter donut, “to our health, and May we never shed these beautiful pounds.”

Junkrat lifted a strawberry donut and tapped Winston’s before practically eating it while before taking a good swig of heavy chocolate shakes. They didn’t leave Reaper out though, Grodd has reserved a box or two of vanilla long johns for the villain, who would slowly eat the rest of his meal unlike the the other two.

Winston had a long time to find the perfect way of eating food as fast as he could, with donuts he’d have a big cup of milk resting on his belly, he’d dip the donut until it was completely soaked in milk and ate it all in one bite. It wasn’t too hard counting for the fact that his jaw could stretch incredibly fat and he had Grodd to help feed him past his limits.

Junkrat slipped the whole milk dipping idea, he just crammed as much of the donut as he could into his mouth and pushed it down with a drink of milk. He and Winston had about twenty boxes of donuts to go through and they weren’t showing any signs of slowing down.

For the longest time no one spoke, each too focused on getting the next donut in their mouth and down into their stomachs, turning into calories and converting into fat that would be stored and never used, building up more and more fat. Winston’s gut grew little by little, Grodd sitting atop of the giant orb of flesh and cramming donut after donut into the monkeys mouth. The usually hyper active Junkrat had his mouth too full to speak and Reaper was very deep in thought while eating his emotions away.

Reaper had given in to his urges, again, and was now eating very calorie high treats. Reaper knew he couldn’t resist. He would never be able to. Thank god he was going to diet and exercise. Then he’d get back in shape. Then he’d take control over Talon again and do what he was supposed to do. But for now all he focused on was trying not to get sick as he ate more and more, his stomach becoming queasy.

Hours went by and the three were still working on their food. Eventually though, Winston had finished all 20 boxes of donuts and all 5 gallons of shake. Crumbs rest all over his mouth and belly and he was drooling like crazy. Shake even had dropped down onto his bloated gut. Grodd whispered sweet nothings into Winston’s ear as he tried to recover from the feast. At the same time though he felt completely good. He would really miss this feeling, at least he would still get gut rubs for a long time.

Eventually Winston’s stomach had calmed down about, now that he had somewhat of a sense of what was going on around him, he noticed that Junkrat was struggling to finish his donuts. About five boxes and two gallons of shake remained, Junkrat was trying to stuff donuts into his mouth but his stomach was rejecting it, it was filled way past it’s limit and telling Junkrat to stop putting himself through this. Junkrat had even removed his shirt almost as soon as they started eating, in order to make room. But that didn’t seem to help because it still looked Junkrat couldn’t go on much longer.

Winston was pushed closer to Junkrat, “Hey James. I see your having trouble with your last meal before the hell were gonna go through. You want me to give the feeding experience of a life time?” Winston asked.

Junkrat nodded, too full and queasy to speak coherently. Winston then retrieves the rest of the donuts, “be ready kid, cause I ain’t stopping. That’s how I got to be so big. Not stopping.”

The next half hour was Junkrat painfully tasking in donut after donut that was be shoved down his throat by Winston, Junkrat felt full past his limits a long time ago, but he still followed his friends advice, don’t stop. Even when Junkrats body shut his mouth, Junkrat forced it open to allow the strawberry flavored treat to enter his mouth and usually be followed by a swig of shake once and awhile. Junkrats gut swelled. Getting so big that his fat thighs ripped his shorts in half, and even with that the shorts still felt incredibly tight around his waist.

Luckily Winston had finished off the donuts and now tilted Junkrats head back as he shoved the gallon of shake left in Junkrats mouth and poured it. The sweet mush pouring down Junkrats throat, his gut growing and growing.

Junkrat was getting closer and closer to finishing it, and it was becoming harder and harder. Junkrat gulped and gulped loudly as the drink continued to fill him up, Junkrat breathing heavily through his nose while his stomach mined and groaned. Finally Junkrat gulped one last time and his belt snapped, followed by he button.

*RRRIIPP* *POP*

The gallon of shake fell to the floor, and Junkrat breathed through his mouth, “f-fuck winny *burp* that was *hiccup* the best *gasp* hiccup* feeling ever!” Junkrat gasped, drool dropped from his mouth along with shake that dribbled down to his swollen belly as well. Sprinkles and crumbs scattered across the filled stomach.

Junkrat groaned and moaned for awhile, hiccuping and burping as that was the only thing he could do while he tried to catch his breath, “I feel *urp* like I’m gonna *huff* burst” Junkrats stomach was skin tight, filled to the brim as it lay over his thighs and past his knees. Junkrat rubbed his stuffed gut, lifting it up and squeezing different rolls, pinching his huge love handles, poking his belly, massaging it like dough. Even Grodd and Winston joined in on the rub to give Junkrat the best one of his life.

Reaper had passed out, after two boxes of donuts he felt like he was gonna hurl and lay backwards in his seat. Winston and ajinkrat decided to let him rest.

Suddenly the house received a call and went to voice mail immediately Mercy had left a message, “hello you three. I hoped you enjoyed your last meal.... because it’s April fools day! I was just joking, hopefully I didn’t give you guys too bad of a heart attack. See you all later.”

Winston cheered and his gigantic gut wobbled! He was going to keep it! Never again would he regret gaining this gut! And he’d always help Junkrat out with it! He was going to make sure that Junkrat felt the same way Winston did.

Junkrat half heard what Mercy said, he was too buoys caressing his bloated gut when the legs suddenly gave away. Landing on the floor. Winston and Grodd looked back to see if he was alright and Junkrat was more than alright, he was turned the hell on. (Ahego face)

Then Winston and Junkrat remembered Reapers view point. He wasn’t going to be happy. So the two happily rubbed each other’s swollen guts and laughing and burping about the experience they had, for Junkrat, mainly burping.

“I think *urp* me heart stopped” Junkrat shuddered.

Winston’s eyes widened

“April fool-*BURRRAAAP*”

———————————

Happy early and late April fools day! Loved the hell out of writing this and I cannot get enough of these three. Hope your week is filled with chunkrat love and not too many April fools pranks. Also, almost supreme altar chunkrat ahego face is to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early or late April fools for whenever you read this! had a hell of a lot of fun writing this so please leave a kudos or comments about what you think of the three gaining amigos. thanks!


End file.
